Tres preguntas
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Cuando el chico más cool y popular del instituto le dijo que quería ser su amigo, Makoto solo pudo ponerse a reír. "¿Quién dijo que quería ser amigo tuyo?" SOUMAKO AU.


_N/A: Hola! ¿Recuerdan ese lemon SouMako que les prometí? Bueno, este no es xD pero les traje algo largo en lo que termino las actualizaciones de mis otros fics y aprovecho estas hermosas vacaciones. Espero que les guste y disculpen las fallas en la ortografía (diez mil palabras y algo malo debe haber)_

_No las distraigo más ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Tres preguntas.**

_Por: PerlhaHale._

* * *

Desde la raíz cuadrada de 35 218 que era 187.6645, hasta la teoría de la evolución de especies de _Charles Darwin_; Makoto podía responder ese tipo de preguntas.

Sobre como conservar las verduras por más tiempo en el refrigerador y qué hacer para que las manchas de vino se quiten de la ropa blanca sin dañar la prenda.

Preguntas tontas y no tanto. Personales o profesionales. Si tenía una respuesta la daba, si no la tenía: la buscaba y si no la encontraba, la daba de igual manera.

No era un genio: era curioso, necesitaba respuestas y necesitaba preguntar para ello. Así como le agradaba compartir sus conocimientos con las personas ignorantes.

Tantas preguntas le hacían, tantas respuestas brindaba y fue sorprendente que no contestara a las interrogantes más simples e importantes de su vida.

-¿Te importa si me siento?-se encogió de hombros desinteresado mientras su compañero de clases (a quien minutos despues identificó como Sousuke Yamazaki) se sentaba a su lado en la cafetería.

Sousuke Yamazaki, 19 años. Alto, fornido, pelinegro, ojos azules con maticez verdosos y uno de los más atractivos de todo el campus, según las feminas y no tanto. Popular entre la sociedad estudiantil, chico malo cuyos actos bandalicos se consideran leyendas y unas calificaciones más decentes de lo que se esperaría de una cara bonita como él.

Comunmente se sentaba en la mesa de los denominados "populares", en la esquina norte, junto a su mejor amigo Matsuoka del club de natación, Shigino de basketball y Mikoshiba de americano. Makoto tenía la creencia de que se sentaban ahí junto a esas porristas agraciadas y exhibicionistas con el mero propósito de ser lo primero que vieras al cruzar la puerta del comedor.

_Desagradable_.

Si daba un vistazo discreto en dirección de la mesa en cuestión, notaría que nadie en la mesa parecía estarlos viendo y que la atención de todos estaba puesta en Hazuki, el unico hombre del club de animación y tambien el más desvergonzado de todas ellas, que contaba alguna cosa mientra se enrollaba descaradamente al cuello de Ryuugazaki de atletismo; su proxima presa, al parecer.

Pero Makoto era muy observador, demasiado, y podía ver las miradas nada discretas de Matsuoka en su dirección, así como Kisumi fingía buscar a alguien en la cafetería solo para darles un rápido vistazo.

Ignorando su creciente incomodidad al sentirse observado y la irritación que aquello le causaba, su atención se posó en Yamazaki; que comía frente a él, ajeno a los demas. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio incómodo y Tachibana no pudo evitar que las dudas que le aquejaban salieran de su boca.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿No quieres que esté aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro en cambio, ignorando su cuestión.

Makoto se encogió de hombros antes de contestar; mirándolo directo a los ojos, algo cabreado por no recibir la respuesta que requería.

-En realidad, me es igual. Pero me refería a la razón por la que estas aquí, el día de hoy, tratando de socializar conmigo. Y, trata de no responder a mis preguntas con otra.-frunció el ceño- es de mala educación.

Yamazaki soltó una risista, encontrando totalmente divertida la actitud tan seca de Makoto.

-Lo siento-las risas bajas que aún trataba de contener, fueron un indicativo para el castaño de que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo- te vi y me dije "¿por qué no le haces compañía a Tachibana?" eso es todo.

-No te creo.

-¿No me crees?

-No.-suspiró, cansado de esa charla tan inútil- ¿qué crees que ganas viniendo aquí? tratando de ser amable y divertido, ¿no daña esto tu imagen de chico malo y cool?

-Mi imagen se puede ir por el retrete y no me importa en lo absoluto-frunció el ceño. La repentina seriedad en sus palabras sorprendieron a Makoto, pero no duró demasiado- No sabía que pensabas que era cool, gracias. Y ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera ser tu amigo?

-¿Y qué tiene de bueno?

-Contestar con otra pregunta es de mala educación.

-Disculpa.-pensó en la respuesta a la anterior pregunta de Sousuke- Nada. No tiene nada de malo querer ser mi amigo, pero eso no significa que yo quiera ser amigo tuyo.

-¿No quieres ser amigo mío?-preguntó el ojiazul con un puchero de lo más infantil que casi le arranca una sonrisa a Makoto. _Casi_.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.-se quejó en cambio mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponía de pie; listo para marcharse.

-Oi, ¿ya te vas?-se quejó mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Haces preguntas demasiado obvias, eso parece.-sin despedirse siquiera, tomó su bandeja y se alejó.

-¡No me has respondido!-la voz de Sousuke aún en la mesa tras él llamo su atención, pero no se detuvo.

-Y no lo haré.

_La primera vez que no respondió una pregunta a Sousuke Yamazaki, fue porque no le interesaba._

* * *

Pero Sousuke no dejó de venir.

Si se cambiaba de mesa, esperando no ser encontrado, Sousuke se las arreglaba para dar con él. Si no iba a la cafetería y se sentaba en las bancas exteriores o bajo la sombra de un árbol, Yamazaki aparecía a su lado minutos despues con esa sonrisa que le irritaba y a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

Así pasaron dos meses donde tuvo que convivir con Sousuke _el preguntó_n, cada almuerzo y cada clase de inglés, historia y anatomía (que era las que compartían). Se le seguía haciendo extraño que Yamazaki quisiera estar pegado junto a él como una lapa, pero se había vuelto una rutinaria costumbre. Incluso los amigos del pelinegro ya no se sorprendían de su ausencia mientras, otras personas alejadas a su circulo, señalaban la extravagante pareja que hacían.

No le molestaba, admitía que no le agradaba la atención pero era fácil de ignorar y Sousuke se había vuelto más manejable, menos irrintante; pero solo un poco porque desesperar e irritar parecían ser cualidades natas de el ojiazul, en su humilde opinión.

-Entonces ¿no me dirás porqué la gallina cruzó el camino?

-No entiendo si eso es una pregunta o alguna clase de chiste.-Makoto no despegó los ojos del libro que tenía en las manos mientras Sousuke estaba recostado boca arriba en el césped, a su lado.

-Es una pregunta.-le aseguró desviando su mirada del cielo razo y clavándola en el castaño que al fin se digno a mirarlo.

-Sin un objetivo claro y considerando la falta de antecedentes en la oración, creo que para llegar al otro lado.

Sousuke sonrió.

-Sonaste como Rei, es igual de nerd que tú, pero es una buena respuesta.

-No soy un nerd.

-Dime una cosa más que hagas aparte de cosas de la escuela y tus deberes en el hogar. Que no te deje nada productivo y solo por diversion-le retó.

No lo pensó mucho.

-Hablar contigo.

La mirada profunda que Sousuke le dirigió en ese momento fue sin duda la más enigmática y misteriosa que le hayan dirigido en sus diecinueve años. Makoto quiso preguntarle que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero la sonrisa deslumbrante que se formó en su cara le agarró desprevenido.

Tachibana nunca lo había visto tan feliz, como si todos sus sueños se hubieran cumplido.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Por que dijiste que te divertía hablar conmigo. Es la primera vez que dices algo asi ¿no es agradable?-a Sousuke parecía que se le romperían las mejillas de tanto sonreir.

Inevitablemente, Makoto sonrió ante el aura de felicidad que envolvía a su amigo.

Sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros y siguió con su buen humor todo ese día. Parecía que cuando Sousuke era feliz, todos eran capacez de serlo o al menos así lo sentía él.

El estado de ánimo eufórico de Yamazaki tenía a todos de la misma manera, era contagioso y hacía del mundo un lugar mejor; más agradable.

Sonreía mucho, hablaba mucho, reía y canturreaba por los pasillos. Poco le faltaba para ponerse a bailar en plena aula y rodar _High School Musical _versión japonesa.

Todos lo notaron. Los amigos populares de Sousuke que le sonreían y saludaban al castaño en los pasillos como si fueran súper amigos. Las zorras animadoras que le mandaban guiños y sonrisas coquetas a ambos, cuando Yamazaki saludaba con un _'señoritas' _en esa voz grave y seductora que acababa con un chillido general que lo cabreaba. Los estudiantes comúnes y corrientes quienes parecían respetarlo de un modo supremo y los menos comúnes quienes le tenían miedo y envidia por ser tan amigo del chico estrella del lugar.

La luz parecía más brillante en el día, los cielos se veían más estrellados durante la noche, la escuela parecía llena de vida y la sonrisa de Yamazaki era cada vez más radiante.

Makoto no entendía, de verdad, y entendía menos porque todo lo que le dijo a Sousuke fue que era divertido hablar con él.

* * *

En otro día de sus rutinas bajo el árbol,donde casi siempre era Sousuke hablando y él leyendo un libro, o solo sentados uno junto a el otro disfrutando de la compañía; Makoto le hizo un par de preguntas.

-Eres demasiado blando para ser el tan temido Sousuke Yamazaki del que escuche leyendas por años.-apuntó mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la brisa acariciar su rostro.

-Wow, no sabía que fuera tan famoso.

-Lo eres.-abrió los ojos.- Rei me dijo que tú y Rin fueron a dejar vivéres a casas hogar, la semana pasada. Eso no suena muy bravucón.

-¿Hablas con Rei?-le miró sorprendido.

-Es inteligente y resuelve mis dudas. El único normal de tus amigos, aunque salga con Nagisa Hazuki.

Sousuke rió. Makoto no sabía que le gustaba tanto escucharlo reir.

-Nagisa no es tan malo. Ninguno de ellos lo es, son buenos chicos aunque cometan errores y tengan una fama tan mala. No deberías juzgarlos.-le aconsejó, golpeando el hombro de el ojiverde levemente.

-Tus palabras no los ayudan en mucho.

-Oh vamos, dales la oportunidad.-hizo un puchero y puso los ojitos más adorables que Makoto hubiese visto.

-Responde a mis preguntas.-giró la cabeza a dirección contraria, de forma que Sousuke no pudiese ver las motas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Rin es huérfano desde que tenía doce. Él y su hermana Gou pasaron por varias casas hogar antes de que le concedieran la custodia a su abuela, así que los tres vamos a ayudar y donar cosas dos veces al mes, a todas ellas-le explicó con un sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro antes de continuar.-Se enamoró de uno de los chicos, se llama Haruka tiene 16 y es un grano en el trasero para mí; pero a él le gusta.

-Ya veo.-pensó sus palabras antes de decidir que decir- parece que la pasaban mal ¿eh?

-Todos.

Sousuke le contó, con la esperanza de que su opinión acerca de sus amigos cambiara, un poco de la historia de todos ellos; sus amigos.

Como que Kisumi dejó el club de basketball porque tenía que conseguir un empleo a medio turno para mantenerse a él y a su hermanito Hayato, ahora que su madre los había abandonado porque no aguantaba al alcohólico de su padre.

-Hayato es la prioridad de Kisumi en este momento, planeaba dejar los estudios para buscar un empleo y pagar un lugar donde vivir pero se lo impedimos. Lo estamos ayudando entre todos: se estan quedando en mi departamento y Gou cuida de Hayato mientras Kisumi no está. Nagisa le prestó el dinero para que pagara la colegiatura de este mes y Seijuro le consiguió empleo en el restaurante donde trabaja su hermano menor.

Una tras otra, una historia cada vez peor, una vida cada vez más desafortunada; no podía creerlo.

Makoto se sorprendió de todas las historias detrás de aquel plastificado grupo, sin imaginarse lo que escondían detrás de las sonrisas y las miradas presumidas. Detrás de la gloria, de la fama, ocultaban todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de una vida que les había golpeado. Tuvo que admirar eso de ellos.

Pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir pena y una cantidad desbordante de lástima por tan trágicas historias. Cosas que crees que no suceden en la vida real, pero luego llega alguien a decirte que sí pasan y que el mundo no es tan bueno como parece.

Tal vez se había equivocado al juzgarlos, dejandose llevar por la imagen estereotipada que todos tenían de ellos, cerrando sus ojos y tapando sus oídos incapaz de ver a las verdaderas personas.

Sousuke se veía realmente abatido contándole todo eso, pero tambien se veía como aliviado de tener con quien hablar al respecto. No pudo evitar preguntarle más.

-¿Y tú?

Una sonrisa amarga irrumpió en la expresión de Yamazaki, mientras se encogía de hombros

-Creo que mi vida es demasiado buena para pertencer a tan desafortunado grupo. No hay nada más que una reputación de mierda, sobre cosas que jamás he hecho y noches en la delgación que jamás he pasado.-una risa sin vida, sin alegría alguna, salió de los labios de el pelinegro y a Makoto se le revolvió el estomago- Nos vanagloriamos de un montón de mentiras solo para no quebrarnos y hacerle frente a nuestro dia a dia. Cada vez cuesta más, cada vez es más difícil levantarse por las mañanas y fingir que todo esta bien.

Su corazón se partió al escuchar las palabras tan apesadumbradas del pelinegro. No tenía idea, no imaginaba que a Sousuke le afectaba tanto la imagen que todos tenían de él.

Inclusive, Makoto se había dejado llevar por las habladurías de la gente y juzgado a Yamazaki y a sus amigos. Creyó tontamente que Sousuke era un chico superficial, idiota, arrogante. Un creído con buen cuerpo como sus camaradas, quienes tenían sus vidas resueltas y no sabían como los menos agraciados (como él por ejemplo, o el resto del alumnado) tenían que partirse la cabeza para tener un poco de las cosas que ellos obtenían con una simple sonrisa.

Si Makoto hubiese tenido que pasar por algo así, jamás se habría podido levantar. No habría sabido avanzar solo y mostrar la falsa alegría que mostraban todos ellos.

Makoto entendió en ese momento tambien, que Sousuke vivía por y para sus amigos. Podía notarlo por la manera en la que se expresaba acerca de ellos, como si fueran algo sagrado. Sus problemas eran los de él, su dolor lo sentía como si fuera el propio y compartian la felicidad de cada momento.

En su interior se preguntó qué se sentiría algo así. No lo sabía él, alguien que jamás había tenido amigos, del que todos pasaban. El nerd, antisocial, antipatico y solitario Makoto Tachibana con quien nadie quería estar.

Demasiado serio, decían. Demasiado arrogante, cree saberlo todo. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien así?

Era cierto, Makoto siempre se las dió de saberlo todo pero en el fondo, de las cosas más importantes, no sabía nada.

Las cosas habían cambiado cuando conoció a Sousuke y este se propusó ganarse su amistad a cualquier costo: todos parecían aceptarlo, desear hablarle y ser amigables con él; pero sabía que solo era para ganarse el favor de Yamazaki.

Pero él solo abría aquella puerta para Sousuke y nada más. Dentro de su corazón parecía no necesitar a nadie más porque este era su único amigo y el único que deseaba.

Posó su mano en la mano libre de Sousuke y la apretó, señalando su apoyo. Este no tardó en corresponder al gesto y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Makoto y tampoco dijo nada, solo se quedaron así.

-Entonces... ¿hay algo de las porristas que me haga cambiar de opinión?-preguntó tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que se había vuelto pesado. Sintió a Sousuke reir levemente contra su hombro, sin muchas ganas.

-No, ellas son fáciles por naturaleza.

Sonrió, recargando su cabeza sobre la de Sousuke en un acto tan natural que le pareció imposible no hacerlo. Ojalá hubiese visto la cara de sorpresa que el pelinegro tenía en aquel momento, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

Quiso decir algo, lo que sea. Su corazón sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decirle algo a Yamazaki que lo animara, que lo hiciera tan feliz como antaño y como le gustaba que estuviera.

No le gustaba verlo tan apagado porque, asi como su felicidad, su tristeza parecía igual de contagiosa y a Makoto le llenaba un vació desagradable en la boca del estómago al ver esa expresión decaída.

Quería ver la sonrisa sincera de Sousuke una vez más.

-Me gustas.-fueron las primeras palabras que se le pasaron por la mente y no fue consciente de haberlas dicho siquiera hasta unos segundos despues cuando el pelinegro se separo de él para mirarlo.

¿Qué? ¿De dónde había salido eso?

No es lo que había querido decir. A él no le gustaba Sousuke. Admitía que era un muchacho atractivo y que era la mejor compañía y la única que deseaba.

Admitía que quizá estaba algo _muy _fascinado con él y que su sonrisa lo ponía nervioso, pero era porque Sousuke tiene una manera de sonreir que pondría a temblar a cualquiera.

Y podría confesarse a sí mismo, ya que andamos en eso, que se pasaba algunas noches en vela pensando en él y luego se quebraba la cabeza para descubrir el porqué lo hacía.

Tal vez contaba los segundos para verlo nuevamente y cuando lo veía, fingía atención en el libro de esa semana cuando en realidad lo estaba observando de reojo para no perderse sus gestos durante la conversación.

Y puede ser que tenga algo de conciencia, sobre el hecho de que decía comentarios sarcásticos todo el tiempo, con el simple propósito de verlo poner esa sonrisa sexy y socarrona con la que le replicaba todo el tiempo.

Pero todo lo anterior tenía una explicación lógica, aunque aún no la encontraba, una razón puramente cientifíca o algo relacionado con las relaciones de amistad en las que aún era nuevo.

-¿De verdad?-la mirada indescifrable y azul del chico se clavaba en la suya con una intensidad que a Makoto le pareció que le leía el alma.

¿_De verdad?_

No lo sabía, no tenía una respuesta clara porque jamás había experimentado nada similar por nadie. Cada cosa que Sousuke le hacía sentir, vivir, era abslutamente nueva y desconocida, pero era agradable.

Lo hacía sentir vivo, poderoso, confundido, frustrado, feliz, ansioso y entre otras emociones igual de fuertes. Su corazón latía, y latía enserio, siempre se preguntaba si no le daría un paro cardíaco de lo fuerte que bombeaba en su pecho.

¿Le gustaba Sousuke?

Tenía miedo de estar cofundiendo las cosas porque igual no era ese tipo de atracción la que sentía y creía querer al chico solo por ser tan bueno con él o quizá lo quería más de lo que se imaginaba, que la palabra _gustar _quedaba muy pequeña para encasillar sus sentimientos.

Pero sí, le gustaba.

-De verdad.

Makoto supo que ser sincero tuvo su recompensa, al ver la sonrisa tan enorme y maravillada de Sousuke solo para él. Esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que había deseado ver de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Se hicieron novios, sí es que así se le llamaba a un montón de salidas juntos (porque Makoto no estaba dispuesto a llamarlas citas) y muchos besos.

Tachibana ahora era parte del selecto grupo de amigos de Sousuke que estaban encantados de verlo tan feliz y que trataron al chico con tanta amabilidad que se tuvo que preguntar si se trataban de las mismas personas.

Ahora había conocido a buenas personas que le habían brindado amistad y pasaba momentos increibles con todos ellos. Siendo parte de algo, siendo apreciado y necesitado por los demas, tomado en cuenta.

Fue a la casa hogar con Rin y Sousuke en un par de ocasiones donde conoció a Haruka, con quien entabló buena relación casi inmediata (descartando la teoría de su pareja sobre que el muchacho era alguna criatura infernal).

Conoció a Gou a quien su novio quería y cuidaba como una hermana, sorprendiendose de lo joven que era y lo bellamente parecida a Rin. La chica era muy buena persona e interesante, con quien Rei y él tuvieron una conversación muy entretenida. Seijuro la cuidaba y mimaba como una princesa; era obvio que ambos se gustaban aunque ninguno diera el primer paso.

Y Nagisa, que era la persona más divertida, preguntona y ocurrente del mundo. Se lamentaba de haberlo juzgado al ver la excelente persona que era, ahora que lo conocía y pasaba tiempo con él en las clases de química y comunicación que compartían.

Además ahora que estaba en una relación con Sousuke, iba muy seguido a su departamento (para hacer tarea, comer, ver peliculas, besarse pero nada más) y ahí estaba comunmente Kisumi junto a su hermanito. A Makoto le agradaba el niño y ver a Sousuke convivir con el pequeño, cargarlo en su espalda o jugar a las atrapadas con él, le hacía muy feliz.

Era un lado tan tierno de Yamazaki que no conocía.

Actualmente conocía ese lado de sobra porque su novio era lo más atento y adorable que puede ser un novio en el mundo. Dedicado y un maldito sobreprotector que sentía ganas de ahorcar todo el tiempo pero siempre ganaban las ansias de abrazarlo.

Todos estaban enterados de quien era Makoto Tachibana en la vida de Sousuke Yamazaki, y era tratado como tal; ni más, ni menos. Aunque aún no se llevaba del todo bien con las porristas que se colgaban al brazo de Sousuke y a las que tenía que espantar constantemente.

Así conoció a sus mejores amigos: los celos.

Makoto no era un joven inseguro, para nada. Confiaba en Sousuke, en sus sentimientos, en la fuerza de su relación pero no confiaba en las arpías que los rodeaban y los hombres que nunca faltaban de insinuosos.

Bola de ofrecidos, lo sacaban de quicio.

-Estás enojado.-no fue una pregunta sino una confirmación la que hizo Sousuke al sentarse a su lado en el salón de clases.

-Que bueno que lo notas.-contestó con sequedad mientras veía hacia el frente la pizarra vacía.

-Mientes, no estás enojado-se acercó a Makoto con una sonrisa peligrosa y sin importarle que estuvieran en pleno salón de clases, depositó un pequeño beso detrás de su oreja, observando con satisfacción como se le erizaba la piel a su chico antes de hablarle al oído. Bajo, profundo, tentador.-Estás celoso.

-No estoy celoso.-supo por el sonrojo que debía tener en ese momento que Sousuke no sería convencido tan fácilmente.

-Esta bien, no lo estás. Tú ganas.

Makoto odiaba que Yamazaki le diera la razón solo porque sí y este lo sabía; lo explotaba.

-Okay, si estoy celoso.-despegó la mirada del pizarron y miró a los azules de Sousuke.- pero es que ese tipo te tenía ganas, te follaba con la mirada y tú ni en cuenta...

-Me gusta que digas _follar_, suenas muy rudo.

-Sousuke...

-Okay, si me daba cuenta.

-¡Eso lo hace peor! ¡Tú no hacías nada!-le dió un golpe al hombro, molesto por tanto descaro.

El pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa enternecida, cúal idiota enamorado.

-No era necesario, si tenía a mi celoso chico para hacer el trabajo sucio.-contestó juguetón.

-No iba a golpearlo, no me gusta la violencia.-le recordó.

Sousuke le robó un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrió aún más al verlo sonrojarse.

-Da igual, todos saben que tengo dueño y que mi correa esta bien puesta. No tienen oportunidad contra ti.

Tachibana rodó sus verdes ojos sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Eres una pésima mascota, Yamazaki.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se iluminaron de dicha al verlo contento nuevamente, no le gustaba pelear y menos por cosas tan absurdas. Así que sin resistirlo más, lo besó una vez y otra y muchas.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa esta tarde?

-¿Para qué?-preguntó tratando de calmar su respiración aunque sabía la respuesta, pues era lo mismo que pasaba en su cabeza.

-Respondiste con una pregunta-lo acusó.-Y tu sabes para que ¿o quieres que te explique paso por paso lo que te voy a hacer?-se mordió el labio.

Makoto estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

-No. Y Kisumi y el niño estarán ahí.-le recordó, sonrojado.

Nada más faltaba que Sousuke quisiera hacerlo con el pequeño e inocente Hayato y el metiche de Kisumi en la sala, no, jamás.

-No estarán en todo el día ¿vienes?

A veces a Makoto le exasperaba que Sousuke preguntara cosas de las que ya sabía la respuesta.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de cuatro meses saliendo. 14 semanas, 98 días, 2 352 horas y Sousuke y él no habían tenido nada de nada.

_Nada de nada._

No han tenido sexo, no han hecho el amor, no han follado, fornicado, retozado, no se han hecho uno o como quieran llamarlo; simplemente nada de eso.

Al principio fue porque Makoto sentía que era muy pronto, lo cual era una vil mentira para disfrazar el miedo que sentía al pensar que Sousuke podría dejarlo despues de que le entregara su cuerpo.

Despues fue porque Yamazaki se tomó muy enserio la parte de "esperemos" y fue tan respetuoso a no invadir el espacio personal de Makoto de una manera que le resultase desagradable que tuvo que hablar con él y aclararle que no hablaba tan literalmente.

Cuando por fin decidieron que llegaba el momento, todos se confabularon para arruinarles los planes. No habían pasado de los besos, muchos. Humedos y necesitados, clara indirecta de que querían más. De caricias por encima de la ropa, rapidas, lentas y prohibidas.

Lo más cerca que estuvieron terminó con Sousuke sin playera y Makoto a nada de arrancarse los pantalones antes de que Rin llegara, acabara con la magia del momento, tomara los apuntes de matemáticas del escritorio del pelinegro y se marchara.

Pero esta vez iban por todo.

Y como muestra de ello, Makoto fue sorprendido con una cena elegante en el departamento de Sousuke que estaba oscuro con solo la luz de la luna y las velas de la mesa iluminando y su novio más guapo de lo normal.

-Esto es... wow.-le dió una especialmente dulce sonrisa a Yamazaki mientras este servía lasaña en su plato y algo de vino en su copa.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Algo cursi, pero muy tu estilo. Me agrada.-le dió un sorbo a su bebida, encontrandola exquisita.

-Rin quería poner velas y petalos de rosas por toda el lugar, claro como él no tendría que limpiar-le dió un bocado a su comida- rechazé la oferta, me pareció muy...

-Femenino, sí. No le hagas caso a Rin, por algo sigue siendo virgen.

Sousuke rió ante el comentario.

-Y lo seguirá siendo hasta que Haruka le dé el sí.

Makoto quiso preguntarle sí él tambien lo era, pero se mordió la lengua sabiendo que la respuesta podría no gustarle.

Siguieron conversando mientras la comida transcurría, entre risas, preguntas y comentarios patéticos. El tiempo se fue rápido aunque para ellos todo iba en camara lenta cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban besandose el uno al otro con desesperación. Makoto había perdido la camisa en algún momento del camino entre el sillon y la puerta de la habitación mientras Sousuke tenía su camisa blanca desabotonada y lista para salir de escena.

Tachibana, azorado entre tantas emociones intensas, logró reunir algo de fuerza mental para lograr quitarle la prenda y lanzarla en algún lugar recondito de la oscura habitación. Sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y se pasearon por el torso desnudo de Yamazaki, delineando cada trazo, moldeando cada curva y sintiendo la dureza de sus musculos. Esa piel que tantas ganas tenía de tocar y que ahora se exponía ante él.

Pero no eran las únicas manos que no podían mantenerse quietas pues Sousuke no parecía querer dejar de manosearlo de la manera más impúdica, descarada y excitante del mundo, aunque siendo Sousuke solo una sonrisa suya podría ponerlo a mil.

Los labios de Yamazaki descendieron en un camino de su boca hasta el dulce cuello de Makoto que no pudo reprimir un suspiro de sus labios, a causa del exquisito placer que su piel sentía al ser probada por esa lengua, por esos labios que lo besaban y esos dientes que mordían. Echó la cabeza, extendiendo su cuello hacía atras para que Sousuke tuviese más espacio para explorar y las sensaciones nunca acabaran.

Las caderas de ambos se rozaban con cada movimiento y Makoto pudo sentir la abultada entrepierna de su novio restregandose contra la suya por sobre la ropa, sacandole jadeos desesperados y gruñidos. Trato de acercarlo más, abriendo sus piernas y enredándolas a cada lado de las caderas de Sousuke en busca de mayor contacto.

Su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, pues sus caderas se empezaron a mover de forma inconsiente, embistiendo contra las de Yamazaki y logrando que ambas erecciones chocaran de una manera deliciosa, que fue imposible contener un gemido.

Su excitación no tenía limites y sintió que se desfallecería con cada toque, cada beso, cada rose. Pero no importaba porque se le hacía tan poco, su cuerpo le exigía y demandaba por más. Más de eso que Sousuke podía darle y por lo que estaría dispuesto a rogar, en tal estado de extasis.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí...?-canturreó Sousuke con voz baja, profunda a causa del placer y la exitación que no podía contener, mientras descendía en el cuerpo de Makoto y colocaba su gran y cálida mano sobre el bulto en los pantalones de el ojiverde.

Makoto se removió ante el contacto, desesperado y un gruñido escapando de su garganta. Su miembro palpitaba adolorido dentro de sus pantalones, rogando por salir y necesitado por más de aquella mano que le prometía cosas tentadoras.

-Bájalos.-se las arregló para demandarle con la voz más imperiosa que el placer le permitió. Sentía que mataría a alguien o moriría ahí mismo si ese sujeto al que llamaba novio, no lo tocaba.

-A tus órdenes.

Makoto no puede describir lo que sintió cuando la mano grande y cálida de Sousuke entro en contacto con la piel expuesta de su miembro erecto. Muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado, y lo imaginaba mucho, soñaba con ello; se tocaba pensando en como debía sentirse algo así. De verdad que no puede, porque muy a penas y puede revolcarse sobre las sabanas y reprimir sus vergonzosos gemidos, obvio no perdera su tiempo en describir nada.

Solo en _sentir_.

Y tiene que recordar como respirar y que este momento es de los más importantes de su vida, y uno de los más especiales en su relación con Sousuke.

Puede ver un nuevo mundo y puede ser capaz de ver las estrellas, puede volar y ser el rey de reyes porque, duda que todo pudiese sentirse así de bien sino fuera el amor de su vida el que le está besando y acariciando.

Sousuke le besa el cuerpo, le muerde los labios, le seduce y lo tienta. Lo hace caer, bajo, profundo y luego lo eleva a lo más alto. Siente que se muere y quiere morir sí eso le permite disfrutar más de ese fuego que lo calcina en brazos de Sousuke.

Y no es solo fisico, porque siente que Yamazaki le besa los labios pero en realidad le acaricia el alma. Le transmite todos sus sentimientos con cada toque y son los sentimientos más apasionantes y sinceros del mundo porque Makoto se siente tan lleno de ellos que es imposible no buscar una liberación a todo esto.

Entonces cuando Sousuke Yamazaki entra en él y lo colma de un placer tan delirante e infernal que lo hace arquearse y gritar, Makoto ya le ha entregado esa parte de su corazón que aún le pertenecía.

_Ahora te pertenezco._

_Ahora, hoy, mañana y siempre_; quiso decirlo.

-Te amo-le susurró al oído por primera vez, con voz entrecortada mientras sentía a Sousuke tan dentro de él que le parecía irreal y movía las caderas en busca de mayor fricción.

-Te amo, mucho, mucho Makoto.-le contestó en cambio mientras lo volvía a besar con más pasión que nunca y aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas contra su cuerpo.

Makoto nunca se había sentido tan lleno, tan amado y tan feliz como esa noche. Mientras él y Sousuke hacían el amor, pudo darse cuenta que su vida estaba completa, no necesitaba nada y era completamente feliz.

Feliz como nunca lo había sido, solo entre sus brazos.

* * *

-¿Y lloraste?

-Si..-Makoto suspiró mientras trataba de encontrar una posición más cómoda en la cama- fue un momento terrible, no deje de llorar durante dos horas.

-Siempre has tenido un corazón muy noble, eres sensible.

-Igual, cualquiera hubiese llorado-se defendió, vaya que tenía un corazón de pollo en ocasiones pero en esa situación era normal.

-Yo no lloré-Sousuke se burló, sus manos haciendo circulos en la espalada desnuda de su novio, inconscientemente.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿cómo pudiste no llorar con la muerte de la mamá de Bambi?-lo miró con incredulidad- eso es inhumano.

-Me dio tristeza, sí, pero no lloré.

-No tienes corazón, Sousuke Yamazaki.

Las manos del pelinegro se detuvieron en su tarea y una de ellas viajó al rostro de Makoto, donde apartó algunos cabellos que caían con rebeldía sobre su frente; miró sus ojos con ese infinito cariño que siempre le profesaba.

-Tenía un corazón, pero ahora te pertenece, así que no me queda nada.

Las mejillas de Tachibana se colorearon de rojo ante las palabras de su novio y reprimió un suspiro que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, pero no tuvo éxito en reprimir la sonrisa boba que se extendió en su cara.

-¿Siempre tienes que decir cosas tan cursis?

-Solo si estoy contigo.

Makoto escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Sousuke, preguntandose el porqué estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre. Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo y su respuesta siempre era distinta; no había una razón por la que lo amara tanto como lo hace, sino miles de pequeñas razones que llenaban su corazón día con día y le obligaban a adorarlo.

O esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado (conclusión que no diría en voz alta por lo ilógica y llena de azúcares que sonaba) en el último año.

Un año junto a Sousuke, quien lo diría.

Y es que el tiempo pasa rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las semanas se hicieron meses y los meses años. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad junto a su novio y no solo doce meses, era sorprendente.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo. Nada había mejorado, nada había empeorado; parecía que las cosas se mantenían en perfecta calma para él y los que le rodeaban, sin sorpresas ni alteraciones.

Todo en la vida de Makoto había cambiado, eso ni como negarlo. Ahora tenía a Sousuke y tenía ese grupo de maravillosos amigos a los que adoraba y que lo apoyaban en todo, aceptándolo como uno más en la familia.

Sousuke, Rin, Kisumi y él estaban a nada de empezar su noveno semestre, Seijuro hacia planes para su graduación y Nagisa lloriqueaba porque a él y a Rei les faltaba un año. Pero al equipo tambien se unía Haruka, quien había iniciado su primer semestre en biología marina y quien tuvo que declarársele a Rin porque sino éste jamás daba el primer paso.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, tantos momentos junto a esos chicos, junto a Sousuke; tantas memorias inolvidables que habían cambiado por completo al Makoto frío y distante por uno más social, cálido, cooperativo, entusiasta. _Un mejor Makoto._

Todo era gracias a Sousuke, lo sabía; él había llegado (aunque en ese momento no lo supiese) cuando más falta le hacía. Lo había salvado de un futuro lleno de soledad, lo había liberado de esa burbuja que lo mantenía alejado de el mundo y que lo condenaba a contemplar desde lejos; sin posibilidad alguna de acercarse, de escapar.

Pero esos eran días pasados, de los que ya ni se acordaba, así que para que perder el tiempo pensando en eso cuando puede disfrutar de su meloso novio, que descansaba a su lado en la cama, despues de otro de sus encuentros intímos de la semana.

-Igual, eso no te justifica. Solo falta que me digas que no lloraste cuando Andy se fue a la universidad-Sousuke desvió la mirada- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es enserio, Yamazaki? Se supone que el frío e insensible de la relación soy yo.

-Y lo eres.- le dio la razón, estirando el cuello lo suficiente para robarle un beso y de paso una sonrisa, a su novio.

_¿Cómo réplicarle a ese hombre, Dios?_

-Makoto, el viernes es nuestro aniversario...

-Lo sé-sonrió- espero que tengas algo bueno preparado a menos que quieras que sea el primer aniversario y el último.

-Tengo algo...-dijo algo dubitativo- pero no estoy seguro, bueno si estoy seguro, más bien tú...

-¿Qué es?- Sousuke lo miró fijamente pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra.- ¿Sousuke? Dime qué es.

Despues de pensarlo unos segundos, Yamazaki habló:

-Makoto, sé que solo llevamos un año juntos y que somos muy jovenes aún, o al menos eso dijo mi madre...

-¿Tu madre?-frunció el ceño, intrigado.

-No me interrumpas.-suspiró- el punto es que he pensado mucho en esto y te amo, mucho. Makoto no tienes una idea de cuanto te amo. No creo que sea sano para una persona amar de la manera en la que yo te amo a ti.

El corazón del ojiverde latía desbocado contra su pecho, cada palabra llena de amor de su novio transitando por sus venas y llenando su corazón, enamorado, con un "Yo tambien te amo" que Sousuke no le dió tiempo de decir.

-Eres lo más importante para mí, llegaste y wow, no sabía que mi mundo se pondría de cabeza despues de que me acerqué a ti en la cafetería; pero nada volvió a ser igual y quiero que esto sea para siempre. Tu y yo.

Sousuke le había confesado hace tiempo, que había estado interesado en él desde mucho antes de hablarle, cuando lo vió en su clase de inglés por primera vez y que esa fue la verdadera razón de que se acercara a él aquel día.

-Supe que eras el indicado y ahora no puedo estar más seguro, me estoy muriendo de nervios ahora mismo y... Dios, no sé como decirlo o si pienses que estoy loco pero te amo y...-cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo antes de abrirlos y soltarlo todo de golpe- ¡Cásate conmigo!

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos y casi pudo sentir como su corazón se saltaba un latido de la impresión. Parpadeó y se preguntó si había escuchado bien o era el efecto post-orgasmo que aún no se iba.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?-preguntó más que nada para corroborar información.

Las mejillas de Sousuke estaban sonrojadas y podía notar lo tenso que estaba, al pendiente de su respuesta.

-Así es ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Makoto aún no salía de su sorpresa y, aunque quiso despabilarse y decir algo, su boca no respondía y sus latidos retumbando en su cabeza no ayudaban en nada a mantenerse calmo.

Sousuke _realmente _le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

Sintió ganas de llorar mientras todas las memorias que había pasado con Yamazaki ese último año se paseaban por su cabeza. Ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo; ya sabía la respuesta.

Era un _sí_.

Claro que quería pasar el resto de esta vida y la siguiente, y la que le sigue, junto a Sousuke. Era el amor de su vida, no había duda en ello para él. La felicidad era tan grande y tan abrumadora en ese momento, se volvió tan tangible que Makoto sintió deseos de estirar su mano y tocarla; saber qué se sentía ser tan feliz.

No, él ya lo sabía. Era lo que sentía cada que Sousuke le miraba y cada que lo besaba, al estar a su lado. Esa era la felicidad.

¿Qué importa que solo llevaran un año, que fueran jovenes? Tal vez casarse no fuera lo mejor, quizá se equivocaban, pero estaban dispuestos a intentarlo.

Aún así, aún queriendo decir todas esas palabras y besarlo, llorar, abrazarlo; la boca de Makoto no emitió un solo sonido, incapaz de hablar.

Sousuke sonrió.

-Tienes razón, soy un estúpido- eso sacó a Makoto de su estado de shock y quiso interrumpirlo pero Sousuke continuó- ¡Esta ni siquiera es una buena declaración! Aquí, desnudos despues de hacer el amor, sin flores ni una cena. Yo tambien me rechazaría, de verdad.

Ah, como odiaba que Sousuke hiciera suposiciones tontas todo el tiempo.

-Esta bien si no tienes una respuesta, no tienes que responderme ahora. Tengo un anillo y una sorpresa, espera al viernes y te volveré a preguntar. Esta vez lo haré bien y quiero una respuesta, Makoto Tachibana.

El castaño asintió, aún aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando y aceptando el amoroso beso que su novio le daba.

_La segunda vez que no respondió una pregunta de Sousuke Yamazaki, fue porque la emoción se lo impidió._

* * *

Los días de esa semana transcurrieron lentos, expectantes, pero para Makoto no pudieron ser mejores.

Parecieron ser los días más melosos de su relación, llenos de besos y detalles entre ambos. Lo dos ansiosos porque el viernes llegara a ellos.

-Entonces, ¿tus padres aún se oponen a que te cases conmigo?-preguntó bajo la sombra de un árbol, con Sousuke recostado con la cabeza en sus piernas y la mirada perdida.

El tema de la boda no era tabú entre ambos, ni les incómodaba, ni lo evadían. Los dos sabían lo que querían y que su matrimonio era un hecho casi certero, aunque la fecha para oficializar su compromiso aún no llegara.

-No es que se opongan, solo dicen que deberíamos esperar, hasta terminar la carrera y todo eso.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hablado con tus padres, como si yo fuese a decir que sí.-se burló Makoto con una sonrisa; amaba picar a su novio con esos comentarios.

-Vas a decir que si, lo sabes.-le dedicó una de sus hermosas y encantadoras sonrisas.

Ni como negarlo.

Mientras más se acercaba la fecha, más ansiosos estaban y más nervioso se ponía Tachibana. No podía evitar pensar en la reaccion de sus padres y sus hermanos cuando les dijera que se casaría, en la reacción de sus amigos (quienes seguramente celebrarían la noticia por días), pero más importante: no podía dejar de fantasear con su vida junto a Sousuke, con el día de su boda y el festejo que Yamazaki le obligaría a hacer aunque él prefiriera algo intimo. Sabe que accederá solo porque Sousuke se lo pide y porque quiere verlo feliz.

Se emociona y se pregunta desde cuándo se volvió tan meloso y patético, pero es cierto que el amor cambia a las personas. El amor derritió el bloque de hielo que envolvía su corazón y lo llenaba de esa cálida felicidad que ahora lo ahogaba.

Los días más felices y más soleados de su vida, pero aún así pudo percibir algo raro en la actitud de Sousuke; en su aura, algo que le daba un mal presagio, lo llenaba de nervios.

-_Makoto_.

-¿Hmm?-contestó através del telefono, recibiendo la risita de su novio como respuesta.

-Nada, es solo que quería decir tu nombre. Jamás había sido consciente de lo delicioso que suena. _Makoto_.

Una sonrisa de formó en su rostro, la tipica sonrisa tonta de siempre- Suena mejor cuando lo dices tú.

-Makoto, Makoto, Makoto. Makoto Tachibana... de Yamazaki.-rió.

-Suena bien, pero deja de decir mi nombre.

-Lo siento, es que.. nadie sabe cuando será la última vez que podre decirlo.

-¿De qué hablas?-frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su novio al otro lado de la linea.

-Bueno, quien sabe si mañana te encuentras alguien mejor que yo y me dejas.

-¿Alguien mejor que Sousuke Yamazaki? Me encantaría conocerlo.-bromeó recibiendo quejas de el pelinegro como respuesta.

-Te amo, Makoto Tachibana. No lo olvides.-le recordó antes de colgar.

-Jamás lo olvidaría, Sousuke Yamazaki.

Y sin olvidarlo, el viernes llegó y vió a su novio a primera hora de la mañana, era su éxamen de inglés y despues de eso se marcharían a casa. Makoto sentía que no podía concentrarse en la prueba ante la emoción y las ganas de que la tarde avanzara. Aún así terminó rápido y espero a Sousuke para despedirse de él hasta la noche.

-¿Ansioso?-preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona que lo dejaba sin aliento, camino al estacionamiento.

-Demasiado-admitió.

Caminaron de la mano a la salida y despues de muchos besos y algunos detalles sobre la sorpresa de la tarde, supieron que había llegado el momento de decir adios.

Sousuke se inclinó lo suficiente para adueñarse de los labios del castaño que correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad que demandaban los labios de Yamazaki, aferrando ambas manos en los fuertes brazos de su novio e intensificando el beso. Por un momento, mientras sentía que las piernas le fallaban, pensó en que Sousuke jamás lo había besado así antes.

-Feliz aniversario.

* * *

Sousuke lo había citado en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad. Como el automovil de Yamazaki estaba en el taller mecánico, éste lo había citado ahí para ir luego al mágico lugar donde pasarían su aniversario. No quiso citarlo directamente en dicho lugar porque no quería darle ninguna pista sobre la sorpresa que había preparado, así que algo fastidiado por tanto rodeo pero feliz, Makoto se dirigió a su destino.

No había tenido idea de como arreglarse, pues no sabía a donde lo llevarían por eso se puso lo primero que encontró y que no le causó demasiada pena usar. Además tuvo que salir con más tiempo porque pasó a recoger el regalo que había comprado para Sousuke.

Un anillo de compromiso.

La idea era que Sousuke le regalara uno a Makoto, pero éste decidió que al ser los dos varones y haciendo uso de su derecho a la igualdad, Yamazaki tambien merecía tener uno.

Era una argolla de oro blanco y tenía inscrito en el interior "_Con nuestras vidas_" en una clara muestra de lo que ambos, Sousuke y él, estaban dispuestos a pagar por defender y proteger ese amor que se profesaban. Cada día, hasta que la muerte los separe e incluso despues.

Makoto daría su vida por Sousuke, que nadie diga lo contrario.

Pero entregar la vida, era muy sencillo; arrebatarla lo era aún más.

Y más en un lugar tan transitado y tan peligroso como lo era Tokyo; que últimamente había más robos y problemas entre pandillas. Nadie estaba seguro, porque algún día podrías ser tú o tu familia. Nunca se sabe. Otras veces, era más sencillo estar en peligro de muerte, como un automovilista distraído con el celular en la mano y un joven enamorado cruzando la avenida rumbo al mejor día de su vida, como ocurría en ese momento, en aquella calle precisamente, de todas las que había, y Makoto pensaba en la expresión feliz de Sousuke.

Tan rápido, en un solo instante, lo que dura un parpadeó y puedes estar del otro lado. Lo que tarda Makoto en ver el coche y palidecer, lo que tarda el conductor desconocido en reaccionar. Fracciones de segundo que te cambian la vida, fracciones de segundo que te la quitan.

Centesímas que conforman una linea delgada, invisible, entre la vida y la muerte.

Las mismas centesímas, traducidas en centimetros que estuvo el coche de impactar a Makoto, de acabar con su vida y su felicidad. Algunas veces, esas pequeñas medidas de tiempo te salvan, como a ese chico que cruzó lo que restaba de la avenida con pasos rápidos y el corazón en un puño del susto.

Unos centimetros más y todo habría acabado, Makoto trató de respirar y relajarse. Nada había pasado, solo una muestra más de los peligros que aguardan por todos lados.

Peligros como una persecución policiaca, como la que vió pasar a toda velocidad en la calle lateral que acababa de cruzar. Unos delincuentes huyendo dentro de un vehículo y un par de patrullas tras ellos. Makoto se cuestionó cuándo sería el día en que vivieran en paz en aquella ciudad.

Restandole importancia, siguió su camino hasta la cafetería que solo se encontraba a un par de cuadras. No le extrañó no encontrar a Sousuke al llegar porque sabía que era un jodido impuntual. Así que lo esperó.

En la espera pidió un café con mucha azúcar, a ver si su corazón dejaba de apachurrarse dentro de su pecho, lleno de miedo. Estaba asustado, porque estuvo a punto de morir y ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Debía relajarse y alejar esa sensación de angustia y muerte que lo tenía atrapado.

Solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Se suponía que era el día más feliz de su vida pero Makoto llegó a su departamento hecho una furia. Decir que estaba enojado, era un insulto y una desacreditación para aquel sentimiento que se instalaba en su pecho.

Porque tenía un novio idiota, eso pasaba. Y lo había dejado plantado, para variar. Y no contestaba las llamadas de Tachibana.

No pudo tener un peor aniversario.

Su mente se puso a trabajar al máximo, tratando de encontrar razones para justificar a Sousuke. Mil excusas. Decirse que se le hizo cinco horas tarde o que él entendió mal la dirección, pero nada lo convencía.

Ese cabrón, ni porque casi lo matan por la tarde, verdad que es ingrato.

Apagó su teléfono, cabreado con Yamazaki y con todos. No quería escucharlo y más le valía tener una buena excusa la proxima vez que lo vea; algo así como que su tatara abuela lejana se enfermó y tuvo que ir a verla, porque sino le iría mal.

Las horas pasaban mientras Makoto se refugiaba en la oscuridad de su departamento, comiendo chatarra y viendo la ciudad por la ventana.

En esas horas había recibido mil llamadas de todos al móvil: Rin, Kisumi, Haru, Rei y Nagisa, Sei, Gou, los padres de Sousuke e incluso los suyos. Se rió un poco al pensar en toda la ayuda a la que Sousuke recurrió para recontentarlo pero no le contestó las llamadas a nadie. No escuchó los mensajes de voz y despues de que el timbre del teléfono le causara jaqueca, desconectó el aparato.

No quiere saber nada.

Giraba la argolla entre sus dedos, algo menos enojado y con los ánimos por el suelo, decepcionado. No habría una mejor ocasión para entregarle a Sousuke ese anillo y no entendía, de verdad que no, qué era lo que había salido mal.

Sin probar un solo bocado, ya habiendose acabado todas las papas fritas y el helado, más deprimido que nunca, se fue a la cama esa noche. Solo, sin Sousuke como lo había planeado.

Solo quería dormir.

A eso de las 1 de la mañana, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Quizó ignorarlos con todo su ser y seguir en sus sueños donde su novio no era un bastardo, pero cuando el nombre de Sousuke cruzó por su mente no pudo evitar saltar de la cama e ir a su encuentro.

No hay una medida conmensurable para el nivel de decepción que lo invadió al no ver a su novio tras la puerta sino a Haruka Nanase, que detrás de toda su seriedad, parecía aliviado de haberlo encontrado.

_Ah cierto,_ no les contestó el telefono.

-Haru...

-No contestas el telefono.-le reclamó en voz baja. Makoto no ignoró la forma en la que Haru lo miraba y paseaba sus ojos en su cara, buscando algo.

-No quería hablar con nadie ¿ha sucedido algo? Entra...- Nanase lo miró con la más sincera confusión por unos segundos antes de aceptar su invitación y entrar al departamento- ¿Te ofrezco algo de toma..-

-¿No has escuchado nuestros mensajes?-lo interrumpió, una urgencia en su voz de la que Makoto no había sido consciente.

-No... ¿Qué...?

-Makoto.- aunque Haruka era serio comúnmente, esta vez la seriedad en su voz logró asustarlo. Y con justa razón- Es Sousuke.

Se le formó un terrible vació en el estómago, cada célula de su cuerpo alejada del sueño y con los sentidos más alertas que nunca. La voz, la expresión de Haruka. Todo indicaba algo malo y no pudo evitar que el pánico se apoderara de él.

-¿Qué pasó con Sousuke?- Haruka no respondió y solo siguió mirándolo. El castaño no quiso aceptar que eso en los ojos del muchacho era lástima porque el terror que estaba inundándolo lo tenía al límite.- ¡DIME! ¡HARUKA ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ SOUSUKE!?

Silencio.

-Lo siento mucho, Makoto.

_No_.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Haru?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, su voz quebrandose antes de terminar la pregunta.

-Sousuke falleció, Makoto.

_NO._

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO._

Makoto sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, el aire de la habitación demasiado pesado e imposible de respirar. Su corazón dejó de latir lo mismo que tardaron sus lagrimas en abandonar sus ojos.

-No es cierto..-susurró-¡Estás mintiendo! Sousuke no...

-Lo siento mucho.

Makoto no quiso creerlo, se rehusó a creer en ello y gritó. Gritó mucho y muy fuerte, destrozó todo lo que encontró a su paso y Haruka tuvo que buscar la ayuda de Kisumi (que esperaba en el auto) para detenerlo. Makoto estaba fuera de control.

-Makoto, por favor calmate.-trató el pelirosado de detenerlo- tranquilizate, yo sé que es difícil pero...

-Están mintiendo..-murmuró con voz ahogada, ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar. Los de Kisumi estaban igual.- No es verdad, Sousuke está bien y está vivo. Nos vamos a casar...

-Makoto.

-¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR! ¡SOUSUKE ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO Y CUANDO VENGA LE DIRÉ QUE SÍ!-La voz se le quebró y los sollozos no tardaron en llegar, junto a todo el dolor que Makoto no sabía como expresar.- nos vamos a casar... él tiene que volver.

Kisumi lo abrazó y lloró a su lado, dejando que desahogara todo antes de que lo mandara a cambiarse para ir al funeral donde ya los esperaban. Makoto se levantó sin vida del suelo y caminó hasta su habitación donde la dura y cruel realidad que tuvo que aceptar lo abofeteó dolorosamente:

_Sousuke estaba muerto._

* * *

Hay personas que están en el lugar y en el momento equivocado, cuando cosas malas pasan y esas cosas pueden costarles la vida.

Como Sousuke, quien caminaba hasta el lugar donde lo esperaba su prometido cuando de una persecución policíaca, la misma que Makoto vió pasar sin importancia, los criminales empezarón a disparar contra los uniformados y varias de esas balas dieron en los blancos equivocados.

Sousuke, por ejemplo.

Makoto no esta muy seguro de como fue que llegó a las capillas donde velaban a Sousuke, solo fue consciente de estar ahí parado en el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a dar un paso dentro. No quería aceptarlo aún.

Kisumi le dió un leve empujoncito y entraron juntos detrás de Haruka, que fue al que Makoto seguía con la mirada y lo vió ir directo a un destrozado Rin. A Tachibana le ardieron los ojos con solo entrar a ese lugar.

Fue recibido por los brazos de Nagisa que corrieron a su encuentro, aferrándose a él. No estuvo seguro sobre quien lloraba más fuerte de los dos pero el llanto del rubio solo ayudó a destrozarlo un poco más. Cada mirada de pena que le dirigían solo le enfermaban. No podía con todo eso.

El lugar estaba oscuro, iluminado solo con velas y con un aire funebre que los invadía a todos. La muerte los rodeaba, pero Makoto era indiferente a ella porque no podían matar a una persona muerta como lo estaba él ahora.

Los padres de Sousuke lo abrazaron y lloraron en su hombro, llenos de dolor. Él había perdido al amor de su vida y ellos habían perdido a su hijo. Makoto no se contuvo a la hora de llorar en los brazos de la madre de su novio, compartiendo su pena.

-Él estaba tan feliz, se quería casar-decía entre sollozos, inconsiente a el dolor que aumentaba en Makoto sus palabras- pero nos lo quitaron, nos lo arrebataron.

Algo en lo profundo de Makoto se negaba a aceptar todo eso, escuchaba las palabras de todos y lloraba pero no sentía que lo estuviera haciendo. Como si pudiese mirar desde afuera lo que su cuerpo hace, como un fantasma. Un muerto.

Llegado el momento en el que tuvo que acercarse al ataúd, Makoto supo que el dolor que había estado sientiendo era inexistente porque una muerte agónica y dolorosa habría sido un rasguño comparado a lo que sintió al ver su novio ahí.

Estaba en un traje negro a su medida, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido y una palidez que le provocó nauseas. Se veía hermoso y sin vida, fue una imagen tan fuerte que Makoto terminó de romperse por completo.

-No Sousuke..-llevó su mano hacía su rostro recorriendo su piel fría con los dedos- ¡NO! ¡DESPIERTA, SOUSUKE, DESPIERTA! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡POR FAVOR, SOUSUKE NO!

Se abalanzó al ataúd y zarandeó el cuerpo inerte de Yamazaki en busca de una respuesta, quería que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla y que Sousuke se levantara de ahí. Sus amigos no tardaron e ir a tratar de contenerlo, pero no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

-¡SOUSUKE!-los sollozos desgarradores que abandonaban la garganta del joven erizaron la piel de todos, nadie creía posible, ni sano, ese nivel de tristeza, de dolor.-¡DIJISTE QUE ESTARÍAMOS J-JUNTOS S-SIEMPRE! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO ME DEJES!

Makoto sentía que su vida se estaba escapando con cada lagrima y esperaba que fuera así porque no quería vivir sin Sousuke. Le habían arrancado el alma, el corazón, las ganas de vivir de un solo golpe. Sus sueños e ilusiones se habían ido a la basura, dejando solo un vació que lo carcomía y que lo asesinaba con cada segundo.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas, zafándose de los intentos de sus amigos por ayudarlo. Nadie podía ayudarlo, sentía que se ahogaba con sus propias lagrimas y el oxígeno escaseaba de ratos. No tardaría mucho en desmayarse.

-¡SOUSUKE, TE NECESITO! ¿¡QUÉ VOY A HACER SIN TI!? ¡DIMEEEEE!-se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, ignorando las miradas llenas de pena que todos le dirigían y aceptando los brazos de Gou que lo envolvieron; llorando entre ellos.

Nunca dejó de llorar del todo, ni tampoco se alejó del ataúd. Los brazos de Gou cambiaron varias veces por los de Kisumi y los de Nagisa. No durmió nada, y permaneció con la mirada seca y perdida en el frío suelo del lugar.

Sus amigos, los amigos de Sousuke, estaban ahí sufiendo al igual que él. Nagisa había llorado hasta quedarse dormido en brazos de Rei, Gou tambien dormía en uno de los sillones despues del agotamiento emocional al que fue expuesta, Kisumi y Seijuro habían ido por unos cafés para todos, para mantenerse despiertos lo que restaba de la noche (y así vigilar a Makoto, que no cometiera una locura). Haruka velaba el sueño de Rin, quien dormía despues de que tuvieran que darle un tranquilizante debido al ataque de ansiedad que sufrió, despues de ver llorar a Makoto.

Él se había salvado de recibir tranquilizantes porque todos sabían que el dolor más grande era el suyo y que no perdonaría aquel que se atreviera a ponerlo a dormir.

Se puso de pie unos segundos, más _tranquilo _y contempló a su hermoso novio. Extrañando su sonrisa, sus besos, oir su voz y ver esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora permanecerían cerrados.

Estiró su mano y tomó la de Yamazaki, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón: _una argolla._ La colocó con delicadeza, maravillado ante la manera en la que esta lucía alrededor de su dedo y beso su mano antes de volver al suelo, con la espalda en el cofre de madera y la vida hecha pedazos.

Sousuke tambien estaba dormido y él velaría su sueño.

* * *

Cuando Makoto fue por las cosas que tenía en el departamento de Sousuke, varias semanas despues, vió en la mesa una cajita de terciopelo con una argolla plateada dentro, justo igual como la que Sousuke se llevó a la tumba y una notita en su lugar. La letra que Sousuke hiciera antes de morir:

"¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?"

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y no pudo evitar llorar como loco, como cada día desde aquella vez, recordando a Sousuke y la felicidad que se le escapó de las manos.

Y ya no volvería.

_La tercera vez que Makoto Tachibana no le contestó una pregunta a Sousuke, fue porque no había nadie a quien contestar._

* * *

_Iba a hacerlo todo más dramatico, pero ya era lo suficientemente trágico (y largo). Tenía ganas de matar a Sousuke desde hace mucho o más bien, tenía escrito esto desde hace meses y ahora me arrepiento de matarlo (en realidad no). _

_¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas de muerte?_


End file.
